You are mine
by Kaneda Momiya
Summary: Ça ne fait aucun doute, je suis ta vraie lumière et ce rouquin ne me fera pas croire le contraire. Kuroko, si j'avais pu t'enchaîner tu serais à moi.
1. You are mine

Ton visage est aux yeux de tous inexpressif, mais moi j'ai toujours su déceler les petits détails qui exprimaient tes émotions. Un simple regard, un simple geste ou juste le son de ta voix, j'ai toujours su "lire" tes expressions, ce qui me rend unique. Même ce type que tu as choisis comme nouveau coéquipier ne peut le faire, car je suis ta vraie lumière. Soyons honnêtes, ça me ronge de l'intérieur que tu sois si proche de ce foutu rouquin. Je suis jaloux qu'il puisse jouer avec toi. Je suis jaloux que tu lui accordes tant d'attention. J'aimerais tant lui en coller une pour lui montrer à qui tu appartiens. Il m'emmerde ... J'ai perdu le goût de jouer au basket peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi ? Tout ce que je désire c'est que tu me regardes de nouveau comme autrefois lorsque la génération miracle faisait encore parler d'elle. Regarde-moi bordel ! Kuroko, tu donnes l'image d'un parfait innocent, mais il n'en est rien. Tu es un bourreau. Conscient ou non que tu me fasses souffrir, une colère grandissante est né en moi à cause de toi et de ton protéger. Regarde-m ... !

- On dirait que tu vas fusiller du regard Kuroko.

Sursautant, Momoi me regardait avec un air sournois l'air de dire "je sais tout". Assis sur le sable chaud, je ne lui répondis rien. Que dire de toute manière ? Je n'avais pas la force de nier, ça ne servait à rien avec elle, elle me connaissait trop bien. Finissant par m'allonger sur ma serviette pour me calmer, ça me foutait vraiment en rogne que Kuroko partage une glace avec "ce" mec. Ce n'était peut-être rien pour les autres, mais moi je voyais ça comme une véritable trahison. C'était NOTRE rituel, les glaces après les cours ! De quels droitspartageaient-ils ce moment ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de venir à ce camp d'entrainement ?! Momoi avait organisée un camp d'entrainement sur l'île d'Okinawa. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu pour une fois, c'est que le club de Kuroko avait eu la même idée, et avait choisi le même endroit. J'avais beau vouloir détourner le regard c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais ... Non, je voulais voir où était mon ombre même si ça me faisait mal de les voir complice. J'étais certainement maso au fond. Quel con ... Cependant, j'avais moi aussi des limites. Me retenant d'aller tabasser le dunker de Seirin, je finis par m'isoler du groupe entrant dans les toilettes à côté de la plage où nous étions. Prenant possession d'un lavabo, j'ouvris le robinet pour m'asperger d'eau glacer histoire de me calmer et en me redressant je finis par le voir dans le miroir. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus ciels. Ce regard perçant qui me manquait tant ... Me retournant alors pour lui faire face, aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche de peur de dire des choses blessantes. Attendant alors qu'il dise quelque chose, je fus surpris qu'il me tende une glace encore dans son emballage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves à ce point ?

- Tu oses me poser la question ?!

Serrant violemment le bord du lavabo, il savait très bien pourquoi j'étais sur le point d'exploser ! Il s'approcha alors de moi, et posa une de ses mains sur mon visage ce qui me calma aussi vite. Un simple contact et il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de dominant et de particulièrement fière, mais face à ce petit homme j'étais un faible. Putain j'étais faible ! Kuroko me sollicita pour que je prenne cette foutue glace, et la pauvre se retrouva à l'autre bout des toilettes sur le coup de l'impulsivité. Le regardant de manière agressive, ce n'est pas une glace qui allait me calmer. Ca me dégoûtait qu'il puisse avoir les mêmes manies avec Kagami. C'était comme si ce type m'avait remplacé dans la bulle de Kuroko. J'avais la haine rien que d'y penser. Kuroko regarda la glace voler encore une fois sans une once d'expression sur le visage, mais mes yeux pouvaient quand même y déceler de la colère.

- Te voir aussi complice avec lui me donne juste envie de lui refaire le portrait !

- C'est vrai. Je partage beaucoup de choses avec lui, mais il y a un domaine où tu es le seul.

Sans que je ne puisse lui demander quoi, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord surpris, je répondis finalement à ce baiser ne comprenant pas cette initiative de sa part. Un simple toucher me faisait frémir, ce baiser fût alors divin. Nous séprant difficilement après un moment intense, nos regards ne se lâchaient plus.

- Tu as toujours été spécial pour moi.

- Ca n'empêche pas que ça m'énerve que vous soyez proche tous les deux.


	2. Me & You

**Toutes vos reviews me font ultra plaisir ! Merci beaucoup.**

Un simple baiser et tout était chamboulé dans mon esprit. Mes sentiments ont toujours été clairs, mais pour la première fois Kuroko s'était montré assez explicite. Certes l'union de nos lèvres me rassura un peu, mais pas assez. Donnez-moi votre main et je vous mange le bras. J'en voulais plus, et au plus je me contenais au plus j'étais frustré. Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours depuis notre entrevue dans les toilettes et la colère était toujours là. Kagami. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, qu'il retourne en Amérique s'il voulait, mais qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Ce dunker à la noix me pourrissait la vie. Depuis son apparition je me découvrais des traits que je ne me connaissais pas, et qui me faisait un peu peur. C'était un poil extrême. Ma possessivité était telle que si j'avais pu mettre en cage Kuroko je l'aurais fait. Je voulais le marquer de façon indélébile pour qu'il sache jusqu'à son dernier souffle qui était Aomine Daiki. Qu'il m'oublie me faisait peur. Ma jalousie me rendait aigrit, susceptible et parano. Vite que je le vois, j'allais devenir fou. Teikou était parti en montagne pour un entrainement particulier, de ce fait j'avais tout le temps pour me faire des films, et j'avais de quoi. J'avais confiance en ce petit homme discret, par contre ce grand baraquer ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Les regards qu'il portait à Kuroko était tout sauf prude. Je ne me faisais pas des idées, car je n'étais pas le seul à le pensée.

Je ne trouvais plus le sommeil, mon esprit étant bien trop hanté par des idées désagréables. Alors au lieu de dormir, je jouais au basket. Ce sport m'ennuyait toujours, mais il avait le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose. Dribble, tir, dunk, ... Plus rien n'avait de secret pour moi, et c'est en jouant seul que la nuit s'entama doucement. Si certain ne sentait pas sa présence, moi je savais tout de suite quand il était là. Kuroko était derrière moi. Il n'y avait rien de surnaturel là-dedans, mais je connaissais le lycéen depuis des lustres. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble par le passé. Sa présence était donc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelle. Je ressentis du soulagement, un soupçon de joie, et toujours cette colère qui me rongeait. Ballon en main, je finis par me retourner. Il était en survêtement, et était essouffler. Il avait couru pour venir me voir.

- Vous êtes rentré en pleine nuit ?

- Oui il y à une heure. Je voulais te voir.

Avant que je ne lui balance une vague de reproche, Kuroko s'approcha de moi. Son visage ne montrait rien, mais moi j'y voyais de la joie. Il était en train de sourire même si ça ne se voyait pas. J'en faisais de même. Aucun signe quelconque n'était dessiné sur mon visage, par contre j'étais content, mais ayant une certaine retenue mon visage restait figée. Je me retins une bonne minute, mais n'y tenant plus mon ballon valsa et je pris Kuroko dans mes bras pour venir l'embrasser. Ce fût un véritable délivrement. J'avais attendu trop longtemps. Langoureux, sucré et sauvage, ce baiser fût un véritable délice. Ma langue dansait avec la sienne dans une danse à la fois douce et virulente. Si bon soit-il, je voulu libérer ses lèvres, mais à ma grande surprise le passeur de Teikou agrippa mon t-shirt pour continuer cette valse endiablée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cette union furtive, mais elle me parut bien trop courte. Regardant Kuroko, je voulais plus, bien plus. Je voulais le possédé tout entier. Apposer ma "marque" et dire enfin qu'il était à moi. Et sans qu'un seul mot ne fusse prononcer, main dans le main, nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires. J'en avais terriblement envie, mais je n'étais pas une bête. Me retenant donc de me jeter sur lui après avoir franchi la porte j'attendis patiemment qu'il fasse le premier pas en enlevant son t-shirt.

- Déshabille-toi aussi, ce n'est pas juste sinon.

Esquissant un sourire, je finis par enlever moi aussi ce bout de tissu, et vint le plaquer contre un mur. Je manquais cruellement de douceur, mais Kuroko loin d'être secoué avait l'habitude de ce côté chez moi. Glissant ses mains sur mon torse découvrant petit à petit mon corps, je finis par comprendre qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Brute comme j'étais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi on serait déjà passé à l'acte. Le romantisme et moi ... Sacré ménage. Cependant, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, je voulais que ce moment soit un minimum marquant. Je ne voulais pas que Kuroko pense de moi que je n'étais qu'un pervers qui voulait se vider. C'était bien plus que ça. Je voulais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Le laissant donc faire, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi et ses caresses ne faisait que réveille l'animal qui était en moi.

- Je t'aime ... Daiki.


	3. I love You

- Je t'aime ... Daiki.

Dieu seul savait à quel point j'avais envie de lui en cet instant, mais ces simples mots me coupèrent dans mon élan ... C'était la première fois que je les entendais, et ce fût comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Des mots qui me soulégèrent, et qui me rassurèrent. Loin de l'image de la brute que je me donnais, j'avais de quoi rougir. Cependant, moi aussi je pouvais avoir des doutes et avoir mal. Ces trois mots me délivrèrent d'une inquiétude qui me rongeait, je le savais sincère, Kagami pouvait aller se rhabiller ! Le regard inquiet, et attendant une réponse de ma part, je finis par l'embrasser avec tendresse. Les gestes étaient parfois plus éloquent que des mots et de façon naturelle, nos corps se découvrirent timidement. Ce nouvel aspect de Kuroko ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, beaucoup plus. Combien de caresse je lui offris ? Combien de baisers m'a t-il donner ? Je ne sais plus.

Le clair de lune traversant les fenêtres, nos corps ruisselants s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Tantôt tendre, tantôt bestiale le début de notre union se termina quand le joueur de Seirin se positionna de lui-même contre le mur. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler ça se voyait dans son regard. Il me voulait autant que je le désirais. Le regardant dans les yeux pour avoir une dernière confirmation de sa part, je finis par entrer en lui. Le pénétrant au départ doucement pour que son corps s'habitue au mien, la cadence devint vite plus rapide. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, il était trop tard. L'animal qui était en moi était sorti. Mes mains voyageant sur son corps, et lui offrant quelques baisers dans le cou j'en profitais pour le marquer d'un suçon. Que Kagami s'en aperçoive ! C'était le but ! Joignant nos mains, rien au monde ne pouvait remplacer cette sensation exquise. Putain, que c'était bon ! La voix de Kuroko se faisant entendre plus fréquemment, nous touchâmes l'apogée du plaisir ensemble. Le gardant dans mes bras encore un moment, on finit par se séparer et d'un dernier baiser je finis par le laisser rentrer ...

Le lendemain matin, je fus "bizarrement" de très bonne humeur, et beaucoup le remarquèrent, Momoï la première.

- Pour une fois que tu ne fronces pas des sourcils comme un constipé ! De quoi as-tu rêver pour te lever du bon pied ?

- C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Partant loin d'elle, la laissant pleins de questions je finis par suivre les autres pour aller courir sur la plage. Il y avait de quoi choquer. Moi qui d'habitude sécher les entraînements, et trainer du pied en venant à un match, j'allais de moi-même courir de si bon matin. Kuroko était un peu ma boisson énergisante, celle qui me donnait des ailes. Bref, la matinée passa très vite, et après le déjeuner je m'offris une sieste ... Du moins, j'ai essayé de dormir jusqu'au moment où Momoï se pointa pour me tirer les vers du nez. Elle savait que je lui cachais des choses, et elle détestait être sur le banc de touche. Digne d'une commère elle aimait tout savoir surtout quand il s'agissait des membres de la génération miracle. Cependant, elle était tyrannique me concernant vu que j'étais son ami d'enfance. Posant sans aucune douceur ses fesses sur mon lit, se fichant pas mal que je dorme ou pas, je sentis son regard sur moi. Soupirant, je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas craché le morceau. Ca ne me gênait pas plus que ça qu'on sache pour moi et Kuroko, au contraire je voulais que ça se sache pour dissuader tous les crétins qui avaient des vues sur lui. Ce qui me gênait, c'était la curiosité mal placée de cette emmerdeuse.

- Dis tout à tatie Momoï ! C'est en rapport avec Tetsu ?

Elle criait haut et fort son amour pour l'ombre de la génération miracle, mais plus d'un savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était bien entichée d'un membre de notre ancienne équipe, mais ce n'était pas Tetsuya. Ce n'était pas moi non plus - heureusement -, elle n'avait juste pas le cran de le dire à la personne concernée. Elle avait ses raisons, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit au passage.

- Je vais faire court et bref. J'ai couché avec Tetsuya.

Loin d'être froissée par ce que je venais de dire, Momoï avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Vu la tête que je lui tirais, elle savait que je ne dirais plus rien. Je n'avais pas honte de ce que j'avais fait dans les vestiaires cette nuit-là, au contraire c'était un souvenir précieux que je ne voulais partager avec personne. Cette nuit-là j'avais vu des choses en Kuroko qui ne devait être qu'à moi seul. Me recouchant et fermant les yeux, elle se leva et avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, je lui dis :

- Tu devrais lui dire, qu'il sache au moins.

- Tu sais comment il est ... Les sagittaires et les verseaux ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble ...

**Mot de l'auteur : Vos reviews me font très plaisir ! J'essaie tant bien que mal à ce que Aomine ne soit pas trop OOC, c'est vraiment l'image que j'ai de lui dans mes chapitres. Ensuite, je m'excuse pour ce - très - grand retard, entre vie privée et léger manque d'inspiration, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**


End file.
